


Ear Bug

by squidgie



Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has a song stuck in his head, and is sharing it with everyone around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ear Bug

Title: Ear Bug  
Fandom: Sports Night  
Characters: Dan Rydell, Jeremy Goodwin, Casey McCall  
Word count: 365ish  
Rating: G, (implied slash)  
Written: This morning - May 25th - to get the wordbug out of MY head

~*~*~*~*~

Dan Rydell woke up with a song on his lips. And pounding through  
his brain. It stayed with him through his bowl of cereal, left his  
lips at full-throated volume during his shower, and annoyed the cab  
driver on the way to the office by the tap-tap-tap of the beat on  
the leather seats.

After paying the cabbie and exiting into the warm Spring morning,  
Dan stopped to get two coffees, one for him, one for Casey. Waiting  
for his mocha and Casey's cappuccino, he continued to sing the song  
stuck in his head, substituting his ordered drink for the words.

"Pe-pe-pe-peppermint, pe-pe-peppermint - mo-mo-mocha".

Multiple eyes stared at Dan, oblivious to the world. Dan would plant  
the ear-worm in to other people's brains, earning silent curses from  
fellow customers.

"Here!" the barrista declared, wanting to clear Dan and his now  
drum-beating fingers out of the Starbucks.

"Th-th-thank you much. Th-th-thank you much." Dan added, as he walked  
out of the store, heading toward his office one building over.  
Each step matched the beat in Dan's head. Reaching the elevator,  
people seemed to move to the side, letting Dan and his constant  
humming and throaty noises, with accompanying minute dance moves  
shimmy throughout the entire back of the elevator. More than one  
sigh of relief was expressed as Dan left the elevator, heading  
towards the bullpen and his office.

Casey, who had been looking for Dan since he himself got into  
work, stuck his head out their communal office door. "Danny! Come  
in here. We need to go over some stuff."

"Just a minute, Case!" Dan called back, stopping off to pick up his  
mail. "Morning, Jeremy" he said mindlessly to his coworker as he  
went through his mail.

"Morning," Jeremy replied, noting Dan had started a combination  
hum and whistle of the same song Dan had been singing the day before.

"Man," Declared Danny. "You ever get a Lady GaGa song stuck in your  
head and can't get it out?" Dan mindlessly starting humming Poker  
Face for the millionth time that morning.

Jeremy deadpanned. "No, sorry. Remember, I'm straight."

Danny turned to Jeremy with a glare. "Casey!"

"What, Danny?"

"Jeremy's picking on me!"  



End file.
